


Break This Heart

by NorthernSourWolf



Series: Make this Work [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Absent Characters, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alpha!Stiles, Blood, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Food, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Hurt Derek, Implied Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Orders, Original Character(s), Other, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Plot Twist, Psychological Torture, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Violence, WTO, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles, Wolfsbane, Work This Out, alpha!Derek, command, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSourWolf/pseuds/NorthernSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes missing, Derek gets mad. </p><p>"Day four turned to five, and six. Slowly people started to lose hope, started to say he ran off. Day seven, eight, nine, fifteen, finally a month passed. The end result was an unstable Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Not gonna lie. I wrote this in about quarter of an hour.  
> I don't have any Beta readers.  
> First Fic. I suggest you run now.  
> Only 1,100 (ish) words, Short I know... Sorry...

The pain in his chest wasn’t from a bullet, or a tazer. Nor was it from the force of an enemy wanting to kill him, or capture him. It wasn’t even from some rare form of wolf’s bane. No the pain was something far worse for the man. It was the feeling of hopelessness. A feeling he was tiered of feeling. It was the only thing he had felt since that night. The mirror cracked into pieces and fell away from the wall like a broken puzzle that no one would ever solve. The reflection showed different angles of a half-shifted Derek. Ever since he had admitted his feelings anger had ceased to be his anchor. Now the new anchor was gone.  
  
It was his fault. That is what he had told himself as he sat with the sheriff. He had been upset with himself over losing the trail of a grocery store robber. The anger only grew when he stopped in to the apartment he had started to visit more than his own house, Lydia had been there. The fight pursued and the result was an angry Derek leaving an upset Stiles alone. Now, now Stiles was missing. He had been for three days.  
  
Derek spent the first day ignoring his very existence. The second day was spent searching for the human whose scent had somehow vanished. Finally the third day was spent searching the town and surrounding area with the police force. Yet there was no sign of the awkward teen. It was at the end of the third day Derek started to lose it on everyone. Erica had made the mistake of making a joke about Stiles finally getting out of town, Isaac made the mistake of asking Derek if he was okay, and Boyd made the mistake of not saying anything at all. Derek was on edge. He was angry. He was ready to snap. Ready to kill whatever had taken what was his.  
  
Day four turned to five, and six. Slowly people started to lose hope, started to say he ran off. Day seven, eight, nine, fifteen, finally a month passed. The end result was an unstable Derek. Erica and Boyd had finally quit trying to deal with him. Instead they moved to their small apartment. They resided there to avoid Derek’s wrath. Isaac stuck around, the abuse Derek dished out was hardly abuse compared to his father’s actions. Derek was all he had left. It killed him to watch the Alpha slowly slipping away. He went out every day with Derek and searched. Each night he returned to the renovated house to face Derek’s anger.  
  
It was day 47 of the search when Derek and Isaac found Stiles. Late December, near Christmas, yet so far away for the three. Derek Carried Stiles to the Hale house and fed him. No words were issued between the three. Derek and Isaac could smell it. They knew what had happened. Derek left the room as Stiles ate. The sounds of slamming dishes made their way to the living room where Stiles devoured the soup Isaac had warmed for him. Finally the silence was broken. “He has been a mess.” Isaac’s voice was low so only Stiles would hear.  
  
“The last time we talked-“  
  
“He has been out every day Stiles. He hardly sleeps anymore. He hardly stays in this form for more than an hour.” Isaac said moving from the chair he had chosen to sit next to Stiles. Tears had started to run down Stiles’ face and Isaac gave him an awkward hug. “Look I know he seemed made but it is Derek. He is always Mad about something”  
  
“I know.” Stiles snapped forgetting Derek was in the next room. “I just need time to figure this out. Things are different now.” He said with a sigh setting the bowl aside and leaning back. “Everything in my tells me to kill him… to force you…” He trailed off and leaned back staring at the ceiling with his red glowing eyes as he gripped the edge of the couch tearing into it. “If I had known this is what was going to happen…” He shook his head and stood suddenly.  
  
“Wait.” The voice came from the kitchen and was nearly a growl. Derek was then in the door frame to the living room his claws extended. “We are doing this now. One of us has to die. You feel that. You know we don’t have a choice.” He growled lowly. He glared at Isaac once and it seemed to be enough to signal he should leave as he had evacuated the room quickly leaving the two Alphas face to face. “Before we do this tell me how.” Derek said crossing his arms as he leaned on the door frame.  
  
“You look horrid Der” Stiles said torn. Part of him still loved the Were’ before him. The other part wanted to rip out his throat and steal away that power which he held. “What? Just give me time. You know we can figure this out!” He exclaimed at the others statement. But he knew it was true. He didn’t know how. He just knew. “Look Der please.” Stiles pleaded lifting his hands and taking a step back. It went against everything his instincts screamed at him to do but fighting Derek, much less killing or being killed by him was not on his list of things to do.  
  
“Stiles.” His voice was sharp and demanding. It held some power Stiles had never felt before. Even as an alpha he felt it. Derek stared him down his eyes still burning the angry red showing what he was. “Tell me.” The words were short and lifeless. Derek was trying to slowly sever every connection he had made with the boy. He was trying to make the fight to come easier. Stiles was no longer part of his pack. He was no longer a human. Now he was a threat.  
  
“Okay” Stiles whispered moving towards Derek. “I just…” Another step closer to the other Alpha, “I need to know something first” He said as he got closer to Derek. Suddenly their lips were pressed together and like every other kiss they had shared it felt like their first. Stiles was the one to break it. He pulled away slowly and smiled. “It happened when I was leaving the bar…”


	2. Scream This Lyric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Derek part of what happened.
> 
> "His breathing was next. It was jagged and broken. Small Quick jabs with an occasional large gasp. He felt like he was slowly dying. His fingers frantically searched for a way to open the window. Fresh air, he hoped, would do the trick. The driver, perhaps out of compassion or maybe annoyance hit the button that lowered the passenger window. “Breath Kid Christ.” The voice held annoyance, but at the same time concern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again No Beta, Cause I'm Lame like that.  
> Enjoy...  
> Sorry Still short. I promise eventually one of these chapters will hit 3000 words...  
> Feed back is loved!

_Stiles had learned that anything could happen when one decided to show up at the Bar in an emotional state. Usually things always turned out bad. Usually it was a spilt drink, broken glass, angry customer. Stiles only wished that it had been that. He only whished he hadn’t gone on break to call Derek. The place was relatively simple. The entrance was in the front directly across from the bar and there were two emergency exits on the left and right. The fourth and final door leading outside was for staff only. Stiles pushed it open and pulled his phone out. Though, he never finished dialing the number. Instead his phone hit the ground as a strong arm wrapped around his throat._  
  
 _Typically he would be okay with the arm as it was normally Derek playing with him a bit or Isaac screwing around. But Derek would still be mad, and Isaac’s arm was much smaller than the one he could see. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that help was just inside the door. He had seen Jackson and Allison sitting at a table laughing at who knows what. All he had to do was scream and Jackson would know he was out here, that he needed help, pack help._  
  
 _“Scream and I won’t hesitate to snap your neck” The line eliminated Stiles’ plan of rescue. Instead he would have to wait for Derek to cool off, he knew the other hadn’t really meant what he had said, he knew Derek would find him. In order to chase the fear from his mind he focused on something else. That something ended up being the voice of his current captor. The voice was familiar to Stiles. He knew he had heard it somewhere. He heard a lot of voices working as a bar tender making it hard to pinpoint where and when he had heard the voice. As instructed he didn’t scream, nor did he struggle. He relaxed in the grip knowing the other had him. He could feel the other was a werewolf. The grip around his neck was stronger than the normal strength of a human. “Grab the phone, toss it in the river. Then clean up” The man holding him ordered. The sound of footsteps echoed in the alleyway as Stiles was dragged from the bar’s exit to a car idling by the exit of the alley._  
  
 _Stiles waited. He didn’t say a thing. Instead he focused on the details of the car. It was nothing fancy but it wasn’t his Jeep. He had the urge to turn dials and satisfy his natural curiosity but he resisted. His attention turned to the wolf driving the car. It finally clicked. The man had ordered a drink a few nights before and had been asking about Derek. Stiles had forgotten to bring it up with the Alpha. Though this wasn’t the first time a pack had taken him to try to get to the Hale pack and it wouldn’t be the last. At least that is what he thought. If only he knew what was to come. Perhaps then he would have fought a bit more._  
  
 _Like an old movie the car made turns back and forth. It crisscrossed town before leaving Beacon Hills behind. Stiles watched the lights in the rearview Mirror. Slowly they grew dimmer and smaller. “Derek will come for me” He finally voiced as the town vanished. “And he will Kill you just like he did when the Alpha pack took me” He said with a nod. “And if he doesn’t Scott will, or my fath-“_  
  
 __“Shut up before you talk us to death, your little pack ain’t comin’ for ya. They won’t find you. We make sure of that.” The man said as the speedometer continued to rise higher and higher. Stiles felt his home grow further and further away. He had never felt anything like it. It was like he knew he was being torn away from something. Something important, something big, it was something that shouldn’t happen. He couldn’t place what that it was though. He frowned as he thought but the more he tried to guess what the it was the more he felt the fact it was growing further away.  
  
 _He needed to get back. Slowly panic started to rise in him. His heart beat increased, his pulse filling his ear drums **Boom, Boom, Boom.** It was like a drum, a drum that wanted to kill him. His breathing was next. It was jagged and broken. Small Quick jabs with an occasional large gasp. He felt like he was slowly dying. His fingers frantically searched for a way to open the window. Fresh air, he hoped, would do the trick. The driver, perhaps out of compassion or maybe annoyance hit the button that lowered the passenger window. “Breath Kid Christ.” The voice held annoyance, but at the same time concern._  
  
 _Stiles did just that. The fresh air helped to relax him. The crisp night air brought him back to the here and now versus the here and there where his mind had brought him. Taking several sharp intakes of the air he quickly regained his composure. “What is the point in taking me if you aren’t using me to kill him or get to him” Stiles finally asked as he grew bored of the headlights reflecting on the road. Perhaps he should have known better than to ask questions. The sensation of being hit had become common after Scott had been hit, but it was rare he was hit in the head hard enough to knock him out.  
_  
 _“Come on, we were supposed to bring him back in one piece” the driver snarled at the person who had hit Stiles resulting in the now slumped boy. His heartbeat had dropped off. “Great, if he is dead it is your neck on the line.” The driver shifted the car into fifth gear as they left the border of the town. His eyes glanced sideways at the fingers pressed to the Humans neck. “He alive?” The question was answered with a curt nod from the passenger in the back._  
  
Derek frowned as he paced in the living room. Stiles had returned to the couch. “So you mean to tell me Jackson and Allison knew you went missing from work?” The growl in Derek’s voice was hardly suppressed. He could skin the spoiled brat right now. The fact the news upset Derek made Stiles smile. Even though he knew Derek was having the same conflicting urges to kill yet also protect him. The situation was still fuzzy to Stiles and the feelings had him hugging his knees. “They knocked you out. Then you wake up 47 days later an Alpha. What is the rest of the story Sti?” Derek’s voice was still harsh, but it was closer to being Derek. Like Stiles, after the kiss, his eyes had returned to normal.  
  
“Pleas it wasn’t like they knew I was getting kidnapped.” Stiles chuckled out as he stood and moved back towards Derek. As he was within reach of Derek he was grabbed and pulled into his boyfriends strong embrace before his lips were caught in the second kiss of the day. Derek ended the kiss nearly as quickly as they started it. “Der” Stiles whispered listing to the heartbeat his body wanted to end. “Why do we want to kill each other now?” the question was nearly silent. Derek let out a breath and shook his head. “Don’t lock me out. I deserve to know why you kill me!” He protested his fist hitting the other Alpha’s chest making him growl. Derek growling made Stiles growl and soon they were slowly Circling each other around the coffee table each ready to attack.  
  
As time went on it again became apparent that neither wanted to make the first move and they relaxed slowly falling back into each other’s arms. “It won’t happen that way” Derek whispered as he gently rand his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Derek knew when it came time he couldn’t fight the urge to kill the other Alpha but he felt the urge to reassure the other. “This is your home, your instincts know that… it is mine too.” Derek stated dryly.  
  
“And two wolf packs can’t exist in the same area…” Stiles finished the statement.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any major Errors? Comment them PLEASE!


	3. Can This Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Meets Two Female Werewolves. Derek and Stiles have a heated conversation. 
> 
> "Stiles woke one night to a sharp prick. He turned his head and locked his eyes with a young girl. She flinched away at his Gaze. Stiles analyzed her for a moment and then smiled warmly. “Please” He whispered as he stared at the red headed girl. “I have a family. My father is worried sick. My boyfriend too… If you help Me I can get you out…” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again.  
> Okay Maybe I should go back to sleep. By now I think you know what I'm begging for.  
> Comments and corrections!  
> Also Feedback. This getting better Worse?

“I’ll go get something somewhere else. Just relax” Stiles said frowning as he back away from the fridge. Derek had never done this before; they had always cooked dinner together when they got the chance. But now Derek stood there, across the table, like Stiles had threatened his pack. Stiles raised his hands. “Dude it is just me” Stiles said as he forced himself around the counter. Each step towards the Alpha seemed harder the longer they tried to fight through their instincts the more their instincts got to them.

“Sti” Derek growled as his fists unclenched. “Stay.” He stated as he grit his teeth down. He forced his change down. “We can figure this out” he continued as he took the younger Alpha’s hands in his own. “Just keep going.” Derek said trying to keep his tone away from demanding and authoritative. His eyes raced over stiles. His eyes were lit with their normal deep red. First his eyes locked on the younger man’s neck, then his shirt where claw marks hinted at their earlier fight. Derek couldn’t help but smile at the marks. He too held marks of the fight. His left pant leg was split open from where Stiles had clawed.

“Der” Stiles whispered as he looked at their hands. He wasn’t sure where to rally pick up on the story. It felt like everything was still fuzzy. Like the entire even was all just some dream Stiles had had. Then he was on the floor his hands pinned above his head. Derek’s Scent flooded his nose as he felt lips against his neck. Lips and fangs. His nostrils flared and a low growl that quickly turned to a groan slid from him as Derek marked him with a dark Hickey. He shook and fought against the older Alpha but he couldn’t get the other off of him. “S…Stop” he groaned as turned his head left and right attempting to get Derek off of him.

“I don’t think you really want that” Derek whispered into Stiles’ skin looking at the bruise. “You always used to love this.” He tacked on as he kissed the man’s collar bone. “The way you curl against me tells me you want this, even being an Alpha didn’t change that Sti. You are still mine.” He whispered as he kissed Stiles cheek.

“Stop” Stiles growled as he pulled against the others hands trying to free his wrists. His heart beat picked up slightly before he forced the other off of him. Stiles was on his feet in a matter of moments. His eyes instantly shot on the hole in the wall which Derek was pulling himself from. “Fuck. Der I... I’m not used to this.” He said his hands trembling from the onset of the panic attack. Derek brushed himself off and looked at the younger Alpha with something close to a playful spark in his eyes. “Der?” Stiles asked hesitantly as he stepped towards the other who had taken on his wolf features again.

“Oh this is going to be so much Fun.”

_Stiles pulled at the binds keeping him stretched out on the stainless steel table. He looked up at his wrists. A pair of handcuffs kept his wrist together and a strap kept them above his head. His ankles were cuffed to the table. Bruises showed around his wrist and ankles where he had originally struggled against them. Thin red lines ran along his bared chest where he had been scratched by the Alpha. She had been there when he had awoken 6 days prior. She had cut his shirt away, one he later realized was Derek’s. Then she slowly dragged her claws along his chest._

_The torture went on and on. It didn’t take long for Stiles to realize he had been bit. His senses were touch and go at first. Stiles also figured out that he was being injected with Wolf’s bane. His cuts were healing slowly, which he knew was a common thing when the wound was from an Alpha; however they were slow even for that. It wasn’t just the claws that she used to keep Stiles weak. She also used words, articles from town. Slowly Stiles learned he was marked as a loss. Everyone was giving up on him. As he started to believe this he slowly gave up fighting._

_Stiles woke one night to a sharp prick. He turned his head and locked his eyes with a young girl. She flinched away at his Gaze. Stiles analyzed her for a moment and then smiled warmly. “Please” He whispered as he stared at the red headed girl. “I have a family. My father is worried sick. My boyfriend too… If you help Me I can get you out…” The girl looked at him like he was crazy. Stiles fought the binds. “I promise they won’t know, just please stop giving me it. You are one. You were born right. I can smell it on you. My boyfriend. He was born one too.” Stiles explained his vision blurring a bit as the Wolf’s Bane took its toll. “Please” he whimpered as his hands fell open._

_“I… I can try.” She whispered pulling the needle from the now unconscious Stiles. Half the substance remained and she looked around. “Please” She whispered squeezing his hand. “Don’t forget me… Just make it out. Please” She whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly scrawled her name on a piece of paper returning to Stiles’ side and slipping the paper into his pockets. She stood with him for a moment before walking away with an empty syringe, her face paling slightly. She knew the Wolf’s Bane had to go somewhere or she would be punished. She also knew this boy was her last hope of ever having a normal life._

_“How sad the Alpha’s pet is all broken” She said thirty days into his capture. Stiles remained still his eyes glowing blue as his body healed. He could feel something was off compared to the other days. He felt stronger. “Watching Derek cry over such a pathetic piece of meat, the only thing better” one claw pressed to Stiles chest. “Will be watching him find your body in the woods torn to bits. Watching him lose another part of his precious family.” She smiled sharply. It reminded Stiles of Kate. “After I take you I’m going after that Isaac brat, then Lydia, and what is his name… Scott.” Stile’s growled t that making her laugh as she pulled her claw lower making him hiss in pain._

_The sound of clattering metal filled the room as Stiles snapped up. “You won’t touch them” He said through gritted teeth. Anger was pushing him into a shift. His eyes sparked to life, his nails growing to claws. His senses zoned in on the threat. Though, it wasn’t long before he was across the room. He picked himself up and Glared at the Alpha. “Derek may be a pain, and a dick, but at least he is an Alpha” Stiles spat as they slowly circled each other. She lunged again and he stepped to the side. “Oh man you can’t even fight, no wonder you had to keep me drugged, by the way how did that work, looks like you need a better pack.” He taunted. Again she pounced. Stiles groaned in pain as she caught his side._


	4. Feels Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs into Allison, Derek moans.
> 
> " “Off. Now.” Stiles growled in a dominant tone he had never used on anyone before, much less Derek. “I think it’s time I returned the favor” He added as he nibbled along Derek’s neck making the Alpha groan and arch his back as he tilted his neck not in an act of submission but in need for the feeling of long missed lips. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hi. Thanks for reading. As Always I would love Feedback! I reply to all comments!  
> Basically this is Chapter 4 and I'm sorry for the delay in updates. My goal is one chapter (Each about 1,300 words) per day. So... I should have another chapter up by the end of the day... But it depends if I fall asleep.   
> If you have any questions, or you like a character, let me know. Also if you want a spoiler I can give it, Let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Blood dripped to the floor pooling there. The Alpha’s ears caught every sound of the liquid. The splat of each drop in the new puddle seemed to fill the room in the same way silence can become loud. Red eyes looked at the dead werewolf lying on the floor with a slit throat and numerous scratches. The blood seeped into the cloth the werewolf wore during the fight. The eyes stayed locked on the now lifeless eyes, the already dead hair framing the face. For a moment the Alpha saw an innocence that hadn’t been there earlier. “I guess I should get back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles muttered his eyes couldn’t be pulled from the female he had killed. She had been so much like Kate that it made him shake in a bit of fear. His hand came up to him his claws retracting. He was Alpha now and the thought made him smile a bit. “I’m the Alpha now.” He growled out like Derek had. He wished Derek had been there to see him fight. But there was another reason he wished Derek had been watching too. One that, to him, was more worrisome then the Alpha pack ever had been._  
  
 _Stiles turned and walked from the body heading towards the door the previous Alpha had used. He figured that she had a pack of at least three, but he expected there to be more. He didn’t feel any of the connections Derek had explained, none to a lesser wolf. There was one to someone a ways away. He didn’t know how, but he knew the connection was to Derek. It was an odd feeling and he had had it since he had been turned. He had thought it was because that was his pack, his family. The connection was still there and now Stiles counted on the next, he was supposes to kill Derek. It made his heart sink. He blamed himself. He could hear their fight still fresh in his head. It was like a broken record now. Stiles calling Derek a Mutt among other choice words were the key scenes he could recall. There were more though. The flashes of him telling him Beacon Hills would be better off without the pack. And now. Now He had to kill that man._  
  
 _For a moment white and yellow light were the only things Stiles could see. They blinded him though his other senses made him react. Duck as an arrow shot at his head. Roll as someone swiped at him. Jump to avoid the rope trap. Stop as his name was called. Turn and force the primal urges back. It was Allison. He looked at her in disbelief and then past her. Her father was there as well as a few other hunters. She was talking though his ears weren’t hearing her. He understood why he had won the fight. They had killed the Betas during the fight. The final blow Stiles had delivered; it hadn’t been him it had been this. He walked over to one of the weres’ who had several arrows sticking out of it. There was a horrid smell and stiles somehow knew it was a form of Wolf’s Bane. “You killed them…. Killed them All?” He asked his thoughts going to the girl that had saved him. The girl he was supposed to thank. “There was a girl. She was a red head Allison. Where is she. Tell me you didn’t.” He said backing away in horror. The look on Allison’s face told him all he need to know. Though the way her heartbeat fluttered at the mention of the girl told him more. “Where is she?” He asked his fangs elongating._  
  
 _The girl had been in his life for a short time and they had only spoken twice. Once was when Stiles had begged for help. The second was when she had fed him something from the kitchen. She had made sure there was enough to help him regain his strength. She had told him of how she was born a werewolf to two human parents. The same happened with her older sister. The difference was her sister hadn’t been home when this pack attacked. The alpha had demanded she submit after she killed her parents. Then she made her submit and she became a sort of fall man. The closest thing that Stiles could think of was an actual Omega from a real wolf pack. He felt pity from the girl. They had talked of her hopes. Her dreams. All she had wanted was to find her sister. To find what was left of her family. Stiles could relate to clinging to what little family one had. He hadn’t stopped worrying about the pack and his father since he had realized no one was coming for him._  
  
 _Now Allison was there. She was telling him they hadn’t meant to. Allison said the hunter had been new to hunting. That he would be punished. She was going to make sure of it. Stiles could only growl as angry tears suddenly ran down his face. She would be buried, she would have a proper funeral. Stiles was even more furious with the hunters. This had been his pack. It would have been his pack anyway. “I could have… They would have… She was just…” He stuttered before he darted into the woods on all fours. He let the animal take over. Allison let him go. She simply picked her phone up and called Scott telling him Stiles had bolted. They knew better than to try to eliminate the Alpha. For one Stiles had yet to draw human blood, for the other he was tied to the Hale pack and Scott. Allison didn’t dare touch that bee hive. Not after all that had happened. Then there was Lydia. Allison knew she would never hear the end of that. So she let him run. He was free now._  
  
Derek panted roughly into Stiles ear as the bed creak between the familiar and new weight. Stiles groaned feeling Derek’s fingers pulling at the already tortured fabric of his shirt. It couldn’t take much more. Between the now three fights and this it was going to give out. “You have nice abs now” Derek commented earning a growl from Stiles. “More defined I mean” He growled back as the shirt flew across the room in a ball their lips meeting again to silence each other’s comments that seemed to piss the other off or make the situation awkward. Stiles lost control first his hands going for Derek’s jeans.   
  
“Off. Now.” Stiles growled in a dominant tone he had never used on anyone before, much less Derek. “I think it’s time I returned the favor” He added as he nibbled along Derek’s neck making the Alpha groan and arch his back as he tilted his neck not in an act of submission but in need for the feeling of long missed lips. Derek laughed as Stiles worked his neck more his hands working the younger man’s pants off a growl of approval slipping from him as he noted the other had gone commando. “Christ I didn’t do it for you.” Stiles said smiling at the larger male. “Lest see you try to steal an entire outfit from a store, I’m lucky I made it out with pants!” He said knowing how his state was affecting the other.   
  
“Shut up.” Derek ordered as he gripped the other member and stroked it some, though it really didn’t need the help as the fighting and groping, and kissing, and really Derek had been enough to get him hard. The same was happening to Derek. Stiles helped reveal this fact quickly as Derek was pulled to the edge of the bed and quickly stripped of his ripped jeans. His shirt had been lost in the kitchen during their second fight . Stiles nearly laughed at what Derek was wearing under his jeans. “What?” Derek huffed aggravated. “I missed you” He said trying to defend the fact he was wearing a pair of Stiles boxers. They were fairly tight on Derek and left little to the imagination about his package.   
  
“I think I might be in love with you” Stiles laughed out. “And you know I don’t shut up.”   
  



	5. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simply wanted to let you all know that I will be going through and editing the first four chapters for errors then posting the real chapter five.  
> I am sorry for my absence on this story.

I simply wanted to let you all know that I will be going through and editing the first four chapters for errors then posting the real chapter five.  
I am sorry for my absence on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, you didn't run. Thanks... Feed back would be great!  
> 


End file.
